


My Silly Lover

by 1545011



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bloating, Comedy, Dating, Dehumanization, Exhibitionism, John Lennon’s death, John is dead, John is rotting, Love, Marriage Proposal, McDonald's, Necro, Necrophilia, Other, Public Display of Affection, Rehumanization, Romance, Rotting, decomposition, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011
Summary: My, my. I needed to upload something for Thanksgiving, don't I?Gender Neutral Reader so everyone can enjoy John Lennon's dead body in such a tender way.It's your third date with John, and he pops the question.It's 1545011's Beatles Necro Thanksgiving!
Relationships: John Lennon X Reader, John Lennon/Reader
Kudos: 5





	My Silly Lover

“You look amazing, baby.” I nodded slowly at the man’s reflection in the mirror. 

Behind his circular glasses, his eyes were hazy and unfocused. His eyelids were pulled taught over them, like he was grimacing or something.  
A completely relaxed open mouth was perhaps his second most noticeable feature, his thin lips a very slight ring around it.  
Next was of course his strong aquiline nose, which protruded from his face so distinctly. It looked more fragile, perhaps sagging and thinner than it was before, and it was slightly more discolored than the rest of his face - Which appeared to be shining with sweat and had turned far past sickly and now looked nearly gray.  
His only unchanged feature was perhaps his hair. All the integrity of his eyebrows and sideburns remained firmly rooted in his skin, which itself had shown signs of becoming loose as the days passed after death. 

My eyes remained fixed on John, I stared deep into his blank brown irises as they appeared in the mirror and thought about the happiness he had been brought to me since we met. 

My silly love had fallen on the sidewalk, bloodied himself, and told me he needed help. That’s how we met. I offered to give him a ride, and he fell fast asleep once I began speeding away.  
But I had hardly noticed, I was busy talking his ear off! I was such a huge fan, and I was just gushing to him the entire ride home. John must have died in his sleep while I was driving him home, he was seated in the back of my car.

Actually, I was never quite clear on the destination. He had simply bellowed ‘Help!’ over to me, clutched his chest and jerked his neck towards some direction - I wasn’t really paying attention to anything like that, though. Then he reiterated his identity when I had asked in amazement if he was John Lennon, before he clambered into the back of my car.  
Therefore when I asked him if he wanted to come home with me and received no reply, the thought of John wanting to actually go to the hospital instead of on our first date never crossed my mind. 

After that magical night, I have never had a boyfriend make me feel so loved. He was everything I needed. So polite, he never broke eye contact when speaking with me. And such a good listener, too - He hung on my every word. And when I decided to give him a hug for the first time, John was so dedicated to showing his passion for me he had embraced me with his full weight. If I hadn’t been there to hold him in my own arms, he would have flopped to the ground.

I didn’t see his spirit leave his body, he was still the same John to me. Even if he was missing his consciousness, I would not let that deter me from pulling my weight in our relationship. He deserves better than someone who would simply quit on him like that, over a few medical issues or changes in appearance.

Such a wonderful gift for the holiday season, I would be able to bring John home to my family for Christmas. I want him to really be involved with everyone, he ought to make a good first impression as the generous man I was busy falling in love with. 

Now, it was time for our third date and John had just finished getting all dressed up. Of course, I had to help him with everything. He was dressed in a nice new pair of navy slacks, and a clean shirt I had pressed myself. 

Funny thing, actually - While we were at the department store, he had insisted that I buy a brand new pair of shoes for him.  
That there was our first argument.  
My silly love had insisted that he had forgotten his wallet once it was our turn at the checkout lane. I called his bluff, and turned him around in the little wheelchair I used to push him around since he died.  
In front of the cashier, I checked all of his pockets for his wallet. Front and back, I pulled them out one by one. It was quite a task, considering he was in the midst of rigor mortis by then.

I felt quite stupid after that, it truly wasn’t there. I did all my apologies on the ride home, it really was my mistake after all.  
The next time I was out, I was sure to buy him a nice pair of dress socks for our second date. 

The only ‘old’ clothes he was wearing for our third date were the shoes and socks I had purchased for him only four days ago. I love taking care of my boyfriend, and assuring him he looked nice for our date despite all of the compromising features of decomposition that he thought were ‘wrecking’ his appearance. John Lennon was for sure, his own worst critic.

With a kiss, I blew his worries away. I lingered near him, smelling his hair before pulling away slowly. Then, a warm swelling grew inside of me and I hugged John’s shoulder closer to my body while I mulled over how much he has made my life beautiful. I shut my eyes for just a second only to snap them open once more.

In the mirror, I saw a small housefly land on my boyfriend’s lip. Squinting with disgust, I saw it crawl into his open mouth. His eyes didn’t change, he couldn’t form an opinion of it even if he wanted to. I flicked it away, and it buzzed into a corner.

With a heavy sigh, I eased John into his wheelchair briefly. I needed to take care of that fly immediately, I would do anything to maintain my boyfriend’s body’s integrity - No matter how cautious it may seem. 

I grabbed the flyswatter from a hook on the wall near our bed, and I smacked it dead. The anger that I felt from the greedy creature ruining my sweet moment with John must have accounted for the forceful thwack that I delivered to it with no hesitation. It died after a single strike and left a smudge on the wall, maybe the ease of its eradication was some kind of sign from the universe that me and John were meant to be together for as long as possible. 

Oh, I shook my head and smiled to myself. That was a little bit too much. 

I finalized my actions by replacing the strip of flypaper by the window, and shutting it. John and I were about to leave, anyway. 

“Baby, I’m sorry. I had to get that…” I apologized briefly while I fixed his posture, posing him more comfortably. 

“All set?” I asked him, resting both of my hands onto my hips as I stood before him in the wheelchair. 

A loose, gray hand fell from his lap, resting at his side on the seat. 

“Good! I can’t wait either.” I grinned at my boyfriend, and began to push him out of the door.

Today, our date was at McDonalds. I could have chosen something else, but John had insisted on McDonalds. So, I had to push him an extra city block to get to the restaurant. 

The entire time there, his neck was appearing weaker and weaker. Soon enough, it fell forward.

“Oh hush. You’ll look grumpy if you do that, baby.” I grabbed him by his hair, my knuckles touching his scalp as I pulled him back the first time.

Honestly, I don’t know what I expected because it had fallen back to the same position as before, nearly instantaneously. It felt useless to fix it again, so I left John slouched over in his wheelchair as we walked.

As we were making our way through the parking lot, the sun was beginning to set, and the conversation perked up once more. 

“John, do you remember how stiff you were a few days ago? Aren’t you glad that’s over?” I laughed with him, tilting myself forward as I trudged forward with my boyfriend in the wheelchair, to try to get a good look at him.

I could only see the chilly wind rustling his dry brown hair over his shoulder, a reddish tint cast upon everything, but deep black shadows moving over his form.

“I know, I know! Oh, John. Your hands were so stiff, it looked like you were reaching up for the sky or something…” I reminisced how incredibly tight he was, it was the quirkiest little phase I’ve seen him go through so far in our relationship. 

Humming to myself, I put the topic to rest. We were about to enter the restaurant, and I didn’t wish to embarrass him any more. I knew he was becoming insecure about his appearance, and so I paused to fix his head before walking him inside.

As I passed the other customers, I saw a few of them turn their heads and quickly grow visibly uncomfortable. I didn’t acknowledge them, and instead maintained my focus on ordering for the both of us.

‘At least the employees know how to treat people right.’ I thought as the cashier had greeted the two of us in a friendly manner while we were still a slight distance from the counter.

“Happy Holidays! What can I get for you?” The cashier had a bubbly personality, it brightened me right up. 

“Oh, just one moment. I know what I want, but he needs some help ordering.” I explained with a smile, and started to pick up John from his chair. My hands were resting under his armpits, and I held him close to my body. His head fell backwards again, and his arms and legs were entirely limp.

It must have clicked in the cashier’s mind that John was a corpse, because her eye had twitched with shock, and I saw her swallow nervously out of the corner of my eye.  
“No problem, take your time.” Her voice didn’t waver, and she nodded confidently at the two of us.

I oriented him awkwardly. He was taller than I was, so it was difficult to help him see the menu board. I ended up with my arm wrapped around him, pinning his softening body to me. My other arm went to hold his head up.  
“Thank you! Happy Holidays, by the way.” I replied. “How’s your shift so far?” I decided to make small talk with the cashier.

“Oh, It’s good. It’s been slow for the season.” She shrugged, fiddling around in an attempt to work off the nervousness.

“So that means busy on any other day of the year?” I snorted a laugh, tilting John’s head to see the other half of the menu board. I heard someone get in line behind us and let out an uncomfortable cough at the sight of me helping John order his meal.

She laughed, her ponytail bobbing behind her head as she nodded in agreement. “That’s right! So true, so true…” Her positivity was infectious, and I laughed along with her. John remained silent, his eyes completely unfocused even as I pointed him directly at the menu above our heads.

“So, I want the #5. And this guy, he says he wants the #9.” I ordered at last, easing John gingerly back into his chair.

“No problem. Just a moment.” The cashier wrote the order onto the ticket, then calculated my total to me. 

I paid in cash, thanking her and maneuvering John past the line of people behind us to find a seat while we waited for our food. Several gasps and other subtle exclamations of discomfort arose from the line as my boyfriend, who was obviously dead, was turned to face their direction. 

That was really embarrassing, I couldn’t help but let out a huff as I settled him by a table. But, I know it was worse for John. I rested my hands on his shoulders, which jiggled his head to the side - His body was so relaxed and flexible now, his open jaw revealing his teeth. “Johnny, don’t worry about that. Okay, baby?” I cooed to him quietly. 

Just then, I heard the number for our order get called. 

“Babe, I’ll be back.” I caressed his shoulder through the fine fabric, and went to retrieve our food.

As I approached the counter, the employee had told me to stand where I was. With two clear vinyl gloves on, she shakily handed me the two bags of food with completely outstretched arms. She was different from the cashier who had helped us, she seemed less nice. 

I took the food from her and thanked her with a smile, hurrying back to our table.

“Baby! I got your fillet of fish.” I couldn’t help but giggle, seeing his form sit so relaxedly in his wheelchair. I peeked into the bags and prepared them for us to eat. 

At the table adjacent to us, there were several people openly staring. I wouldn’t honor them, but I could feel their judgmental stares at us. Once I had everything spread out on the table for us both, I could hear open whispers from their group, and several others in the restaurant.

This was absurd, we were just on a date.I was doing nothing wrong. I clutched John’s hand assuringly, and looked around at the other customers who turned hastily away.  
Although, that seemed to do nothing, because it had resumed louder than ever once I had begun to eat with John.

Trying to adopt a different perspective, I squeezed my boyfriend’s hand and sat up straight in my seat.  
There’s nothing at all wrong with us. These people are simply shallow and feeble-minded. What would they do if their lover died early? Give up? I should set an example for them… I said to myself inwardly. 

With that mental block gone, I was able to focus on eating at last. I had finished my fries before I knew it, but then I noticed John wasn’t showing any interest in the food. 

“John. What’s the matter?” I nudged his chair with my foot under the table. 

No reply came from John, who merely stared from behind his signature glasses. I couldn’t say he was looking at me. Because of his condition, he couldn’t take a proper look at anything. His gaze was completely dead.

“Of course you’re bloating, love. You just died! Don’t let that stop you from enjoying our date.”  
I reasoned with him. Pulling the sandwich and fries closer to me, maybe there was something wrong with them?  
“You’re so silly. Usually you take these things in stride, don’t you?” I said with a small, quiet laugh. He was much older than I was, and I never saw him complain or try to conceal his own aging all through his celebrity. 

He was “responding” to me before I could investigate. 

“Are you trying to tell me that you are worried about fitting into your clothes?” I really was laughing now. But he “continued”.

“Oh! Oh, okay. I get it now… You said you bought a new suit. You did. Yeah right!” I giggled at him.

I could sense that he was laughing along with me now. In an effort to convince me, he let it slip that on the day at the department store he didn’t “lose” his wallet. Instead, it was at home tucked away into a catalogue.

“Silly, silly man.” I choked out between the last salty bites of my fries. I had to take a drink, now. 

I could hear him vividly now.

‘I needed the suit! For something special, you see. When I ordered it, I felt fine. But now if I eat that sandwich, I don’t think I’ll fit into it in time.’

After gulping down my drink, I could respond. I blushed slightly, the implications of his actions becoming clear.

‘You moron! I was going to propose.’

My hands shook with excitement, I clapped them over my mouth.  
The other customers who had been watching us eat with disgust were now trying to get my attention, but I would not be willing to interrupt my own excitement.

“Oh! You’ll be my husband! John Lennon! Oh! Oh!” I could tell I was shouting, but I was in bliss. John Lennon had just proposed to me in McDonalds, from beyond the grave.

I stared at John from across the corner of the table, and my view quickly became blurry through my watering eyes - He had elicited tears of pure joy from me. I bit my lip to stop myself from becoming hysterical.

That amazing man was going to be my husband. I was going to start calling him that this instant, who cares if fiance comes first? I certainly would not be willing to back out of the marriage - And he wouldn’t either, he was the one to propose!

I had to study him more, as much as I could. I needed to remember this moment for the rest of my life - For the rest of our lives. 

His eyes were slightly bulging from his lids, the bloating had certainly forced them outwards in the time our date had begun. His arms remained slack on the table right where I had placed them, with his hands becoming misshapen as the top layers of skin were starting to seperate - The wrinkles of John’s hands being darker, more pronounced.  
His mouth was turning dark, his lips had the most rapid change of value than any other feature of his face. The way they shone with the moisture escaping from John’s once supple, living skin seemed almost like he was licking them nervously in anticipation of our date. Though, that was a cute thought but wholly impossible because John hadn’t produced a drop of saliva in days.  
His hair was wild, from all my repositioning of his head, it was sticking up messily in the back. That sharp nose of his looked like the skin was growing more taught over it, and it was noticeably more discolored than the rest of his face, which had turned fully unrecognizable as a human skin color. All over, he looked like he was shining and slick with some kind of thick sweat.  
All these factors and his pose had certainly made it look like John was a nervous wreck, on edge from popping the question to his own prospective spouse.

‘Stupid. You ruined the surprise.’

A disgruntled cacophony had erupted around us both, the climax of which was with the office door of the restaurant slamming open, and a shouting employee rushing out. 

“That’s enough!” An older man shouted repeatedly as he made a beeline for our table. 

I gasped, trying to compose myself. I tried to relax, and wiped my eyes with a napkin from John - my husband’s - paper McDonald’s bag.

“Is there a problem?” I spoke first and then looked up at the employee, obviously the franchise owner, who stood looming over me with authority. I could sense the fury rolling off of him in waves, his arms were folded over his chest which rose and fell with heated breaths.

One hand went to fish around in the pocket of his slacks. “You sick fuck, you’re banned from this location for life.” He began to berate me. “First and foremost - I’m calling the fucking police.” His hand returned from his pocket with a bulky cell phone. 

My stomach jumped into my chest at these words. I scrambled to shove John’s filet of fish and fries back into his bag - He will eat it later, I’ll make sure of it. Besides that, I did pay good money for it. I was going to make sure I leave immediately, but this would certainly not put a damper on the second best night of my life.  
The first best, December 8th, having been the night I met my husband.

In an instant, the other customers who had been so open with their gawking had spoken up to accompany the manager.  
Variations of agreement rang shrilly through the restaurant. One of them had even gone as far as to make eye contact with me briefly.

“You’re a pervert. You think you can just do things like this, what makes that okay? What gives you that right? You should be ashamed of yourself. Why, you’re a huge fucking pervert!” Her eyes looked like they were popping from their lids, her hands were gesturing to me with an animated rage.

“I just can’t fucking believe you. A corpse in a restaurant. A-And one that everyone’s looking for! He’ll attract flies for Christsake! Jesus, such a terrible thing to say...” The manager shook his head in disbelief, before holding the ringing phone to his ear.  
“What’s wrong with you?” 

The crowd of disgusted people were making attempts to close in on me. Through the gaps of fearful people, I could see the cashier from earlier sobbing, turning in her visor to another manager who stood scolding her for letting me and John order. I could overhear snippets of their screaming match.

“You didn’t turn them away? What’s wrong with you?!” 

“I didn’t know! I thought it was an old Halloween decoration, or something!” The nice cashier sobbed her reasonings. 

“Halloween decoration? That’s John Lennon!” The manager spat. “He was missing but I guess we found him now!” They continued mockingly, and I tuned out. I didn’t want to hear what these awful people thought of my marriage. 

I could feel myself crying for an entirely different reason now, but these people could not shake my faith in John and I. Ashamed, I couldn’t believe that all these people were so twisted as to push accusations onto me, and punish the one person who had treated John and I with any shred of respect.

I put the bag of food into my husband’s lap, and wheeled him around the table. The full view of the corpse sent retches through the crowd of angry strangers who had dared try to get at me, who consequently got hit with the smell of his bloating body.

There was no need to push through the crowd, I was fully able to clear a path to the exit because of my rotting husband. 

“All of you ugly, judgemental people - You’re weak!” I shouted, foolishly turning back to the McDonald’s entrance before rushing away with John Lennon.

It was completely dark outside, and I felt like I was blindly rolling forward across the sidewalk in the short distance back to my house.  
Soon enough the lights of the businesses faded, and I was alone with the absolute blackness of the sky on December 13, 1980 for perhaps a full ten minutes.  
Sobbing openly, I was both humiliated and enraged that they could deny me, deny John any dignity all because of his condition.  
“Baby, don’t listen to them! They don’t know what they’re talking about!” I murmured to John, whose head remained slumped against the back of the wheelchair.

I arrived home with John quicker than expected, but it had felt like hours trudging through the weather. 

I heard John say something, but I didn't quite catch it in its entirety. His voice could be so distorted at times, or easily obscured by other sounds. 

“You’re feeling better? You still had a good time?” Nonetheless, I replied.

I turned to him, hanging my wool coat on a hook by my door. I placed one hand over his thick neck. Before placing my other hand on my husband, I locked the door.

We stood like this in silence for a few long seconds. I heard a slight hiss, by the smell I could tell it was more of the gasses escaping from John’s dead body. I saw his hands slide down the arm rests of the wheel chair so slightly as the contents of his decaying form were shifting around inside of him. 

“Oh, good! Johnny, I’m so happy.” I rubbed his shoulders gently, feeling his skin sliding with less resistance than ever before under the fabric of his button down. 

“Hey, I’ll tell you a secret.” I couldn’t stop smiling, all of the commotion earlier had slid off. To get level with my husband, I squatted down for a moment. I looked at him longingly, his eyes were shifted into opposite directions now. I planted a wet kiss square on what subtle lines of bone I could see of his jawline. It would return, but I know it would be gone before too long as he bloats with decay. 

“You look funny, John. Stop making that face!” I giggled, my hand was indecisive. I went between my own mouth and my dead husband’s drying auburn hair quite a few times. “You’re so silly, baby!” I snorted with laughter, the warmth of our love filling me up enough to make up for my husband’s cold corpse.

I got us both ready for bed. I let him lie outstretched on the sheets like a human starfish for a minute or so, just admiring him. My John Lennon was so sexy, so seductive. I could tell he was trying to tease me right about now, tempting me to try something. 

“D-Don’t be like that. John, we should wait.” I laughed, but I felt butterflies kick up in my stomach. “Our wedding, it will be so soon anyway! We will probably be the last couple on Earth to say that we ‘saved ourselves’.” I hummed humorously, playing with his hair a little bit before climbing into bed with him. 

I turned off the lights and snuggled with his dead body. Without the visual aspect, I could tell he was significantly more bloated than he was this morning by feel alone. 

Knowing John, he was always in the mood for a good joke. “You know, Johnny you’re supposed to gain weight only after we’ve been married for 15 years.” I thought I should indulge him to end the day on a strong, positive note. 

I pulled him closer to me, which was quite difficult because of the friction of our bedding, and the fact that John was completely dead weight. I gave him another smooch behind his ear, even though he was really starting to stink. 

“Don’t you worry about a thing, John. The wedding photos will be fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> I wish everyone Happy Holidays.  
> Comments are nice, please tell me exactly what you think.  
> I wish for everyone to be civil.


End file.
